Why Him?
by Momo128
Summary: Kairi struggles with his feelings for Amu, and confesses. But how does Amu feel about him?
1. Chapter 1

"Tadase-kun..." Amu's voice startles me, and I look up. Amu and Tadase are in an empty classroom. I stand outside, listening.

"Tadase-kun, I know you don't like me. I just-"

"Amu," Tadase cuts her off, "that's not it! Wait!"

Amu backs up, then starts running. She runs right past me and down the hallway. I stand there, staring after her. I reach up to feel my cheek. It's wet. I drop to my knees and let the tears flow freely. I watch them dropping to the ground, then I hear a voice.

"Sanjo-san?" I look up and see Tadase standing over me. Why did it have to be him? Why not me?

"Are you all right?" He offers a hand. I don't take it.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You can talk to me, you know," he says with a kind smile.

"It's none of your business!" I shout, and take off running in the same direction Amu had went.

I find her on the balcony. I approach and see she was crying. I cautiously try speaking.

"Hinamori-san..."

Amu turns around and sees me, and tries to hide her tears. "Kairi-kun!" she composes herself. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you here."

"Yeah. Um, I need to talk to you," I say nervously.

"Okay," she says. "I'm listening."

I prepare myself for the worst reaction. No matter how Amu feels about me, I can't hide my feelings for her any longer! I think again about Tadase, and my mind fills with hatred. Then I realize that does me no good. Amu's the one who picked him. _Why does it have to be him that she likes? _I think again. _Why not me?_

I'm close to tears myself when I take a deep breath and begin. "Amu, I know you like Tadase, but..." I pause to look at her face. She's intently listening. "I love you. I have ever since I joined the guardians. I can't hide it anymore." The tears are now streaming down my face.

Amu is in shock. I make a hollow laugh. "I guess you didn't know."

Amu just shakes her head. We stand there in silence for what seems like forever, just watching each other, then Amu runs off. She drops the cuff I gave her, and I stoop to pick it up. I'll give it to her tomorrow.

I walk home sullenly. Tomorrow I'll have to face Amu. I wonder what she thinks of me. She probably hates me. But I can't help but feeling a little lighter, having told her my feelings. I decide that I will not hide from her anymore. By the time I get home, I feel a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I get ready for school as usual. I'm halfway out the door when I start feeling nervous. I wonder again how Amu feels. Yesterday she just ran off… I wonder what that meant. Was she angry? Sad? Or maybe she was confused. I certainly was.

I get to school, but my I don't' pay any attention in class. My mind is elsewhere. When school is over, I linger as long as I can before going to the guardians meeting. When I get there, everyone is waiting for me.

I look at Amu. She doesn't say anything.

"Hello, Sanjo-san!" Tadase says cheerfully. I cheerfully ignore him.

The meeting goes by quickly. When it is over, everyone else leaves, and Amu and I are left alone. She turns to leave, but I stop her.

"Tell me," I say quietly, "what you think of me."

Amu pauses for a long time, then speaks. "You're a nice person, and a good friend. I know I can always trust you. But I don't feel the same about you as you feel about me."

I'm surprised. I was expecting worse than this. "So, we're still friends?" I ask.

"Of course!"

I'm overjoyed. I can finally be honest with my feelings toward Amu, even if she doesn't accept them.

I blush a bit before I ask, "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

I can see the surprise in her eyes. She certainly didn't expect me to ask her out right after getting rejected. Then she smiles.

"It's a plan. I'll see you then!" she says, and turns to leave.

"Amu!" I call after her.

"What?"

"Thank you," I say with a warm smile.

Amu is puzzled. "For what?" she asks. But I'm already walking away.

The walk home is pleasant. The trees are turning color, and the beautiful red and oranges of the leaves fill the sky and ground. A warm autumn breeze fills the air, and I'm happy as I walk along, excited for tomorrow.


End file.
